


Puppet King

by prncecharming



Category: The Ascendance Trilogy - Jennifer A. Nielsen
Genre: this is... old but...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prncecharming/pseuds/prncecharming
Summary: Taking place after The Shadow Throne, this short drabble written in 2017 shows that not everyone is particularly happy about the way the war worked itself out.  A fringe group of Avenians who still hold loyalty to Vargan challenge Jaron, who has gotten himself into another regrettable situation.
Relationships: jaron/bad situations
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Puppet King

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to eventually continue this! But for now, if you're interested in seeing more Jaron, or more of my writing in general, feel free to hit me up at coruscato on Tumblr!

If he fell, that was the end. If he stayed, that was also the end, but somehow worse. Needless to say, he took his chances climbing down the wobbly brick wall. The ascendant king, they called him, yet–here he was, descending, and for good reason too.

Avenia had sworn to change its ways, but apparently not everyone was on board with that idea. Apparently some people didn’t like the idea of helping children and the poor. Who knew, right?

After getting a sturdy foothold, sending pebbles down to the ground which seemed miles away from where he was, Jaron stole a quick look up at where all the excitement–if you could call it that–was coming from only to be met with the silhouetted figures of the disgraced former commanders who now claimed to be the saviors of their backwards country going against all the orders from their own king. Typical.

_But he wasn’t the legitimate king_ , they said, _he was only put on the throne by the enemy king_.

Yeah? Duh?

Why _wouldn't_ he put someone who he knew wouldn’t betray him on the throne?

Anyone like Vargan would’ve led this country to ruin-again. Kippenger was an obvious choice–or, rather, the _only_ choice in that moment at Farthenwood, but–that was a story for another day. Right now, he had other pressing matters, like, oh, pushing himself against the wall to avoid the volley of arrows coming from the top while still keeping his footing. Really, it did kind of warrant some attention, he thought.

_Boy, if Imogen and Mott saw him now_ –


End file.
